Kiss me for Christmas
by Gear's Girl
Summary: Steve get's an unexpected Christmas gift.


**Kiss Me for Christmas**

_**Disclaimer: Not mine**_

_**An: Merry Christmas to all! Here is a fun little gift for my readers. Updates for Kokua and**_**_ Kauhale: Piha po'ai are in the works._**

* * *

><p>He couldn't have asked for a better Christmas gift, to come home from Chin and Malia's wedding which was full of love and joy and the betraying news from Joe, Steve had expected to come home to and empty house and to go to sleep alone in his empty bed which was built for two better than one. After doing his routine sweep of the house for anything out of the ordinary he set the alarm and started to head up the stairs when something caught his eye. A plate of homemade cookies and a glass of what looked to be milk sat on a small stool by a bough of evergreens in front of the TV to look like gifts for Santa left on the hearth. He couldn't help but smile at the sight, Mary must have come home as a surprise for Christmas.<p>

Heading up the stairs he noted stockings hung on the doorknobs of the upstairs rooms, one on Mary's with her name written in cursive script on the stocking their mother had made for them as kids. Cracking open the door he saw Mary curled up and sound asleep in her bed her back to him. He smiled and closed the door before heading back down to his room where to his surprise two stockings hung. One he recognized as his own, and the other he didn't, turning the stocking over he brushed his fingers over the name embroidered on it, wishing wherever she was, she was safe and sound for Christmas.

***H50***

Steve let himself into his room and proceeded to the en-suite bathroom he had added on with Chin and Kamekona's help after the last time Mary was home and they had realized that one bathroom was not enough. Turning on the shower he stripped and stepped in letting the worries and stress of what should have been a happy day wash off him and go down the drain. Steve sighed as he rested his palms out on the wall in front of him and bowed his head under the hot spray of the water. She was on his mind again, he needed her and missed not being able to talk to her about anything and everything. Lingering a few minutes longer in the shower he turned off the water and dried off before tugging on a pair of sweats and letting his body tumble onto his bed.

***H50***

His bed squealed. Steve's eyes snapped open at the sound, the bed felt lumpy and different underneath him as it normally did, frowning he rolled off the bed and snapped on the bedside light to investigate.

***H50***

"Cath?" He said in surprise to find the sleep rumpled brunette looking up at him, her long sleep tangled tresses tumbled around her shoulders clad in an old Navy Seals t-shirt of his, her brown eyes sleepy. She looked perfect to him. "What are you doing here?"

"You expecting someone else Sailor?" Her sleepy voice remarked as she ran a hand through her hair pushing it out of her face and propping her head up with a hand. The movement had the sheets pulling at such an inviting manner that Steve swallowed hard and shook his head.

"No ma'm," he said seriously, crawling back into the bed next to her and kissing her firmly on the mouth. "No one else is allowed in this bed but you…" he smiled at her as he held her close kissing her again as to assure himself that it wasn't just a figment of his imagination.

"Merry Christmas," she said with a smile as she snuggled up next to him in the bed. "Are you surprised?"

Steve nodded as he said, "How? You aren't supposed to be back for another couple of weeks."

"I missed you," she confessed looking up at him one hand tracing nonsense patterns on his chest over his heart. "I need to see you, I was so homesick that I cashed in a couple of favors so I could come home for 48 hours to be with you…" his arm tightened around her waist. "I pulled in at the same time Mary was, we both nearly gave each other heart attacks, I guess we both didn't want you to be alone on Christmas. You were still at the wedding, so we decorated the house and made cookies, then went to bed hoping you would be home soon."

He kissed her and said, "Best Christmas present I've had in a long time was to find you in my bed…" he tucked a lock of her hair back behind her ear as he said, "Sorry for falling on you…"

"You fell a long time ago…" she mumbled falling back asleep with her head on his shoulder.

"We both fell…" Steve admitted before allowing sleep to claim his as well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>An: toying with another chapter but this here is a perfect ending as well.<strong>_


End file.
